babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4 (S2)
Characters In Order of Appearance *Alex O'Brien *Eiichiro Maruo *Kevin Morland *Christopher *Krishna Ramesh *Atsushi Taira *Pedro *Marcia O'Brien *Soji Ike *Mike Mcguire *Natsu Takasaki Summary By relying to instincts during attacks and reason on gathering data, Eiichiro has managed to play evenly against Alex. While he experiences a cramp during a critical point of the match, he still manages to win the match due to Alex's hesitation but leads to a scolding. Before he leaves the place, Eiichiro reminisces the things he learned and he thanks everyone for the help during his two-week stay in Florida. Synopsis The second set starts with Alex's serve. Eiichiro has to gather data, now that Alex's tennis style is changing towards the end of the first set. As he considers every possibilities, his reaction is a step late which also causes a weaker return and Alex winning the points. At the end of first game of second set, Alex has managed to hit a backhand to keep his service game. While Eiichiro is worried that Alex's backhand worked in the previous game, he has no plans to change his strategy yet as he believes Alex is not used to that attack yet. Marcia comes to watch the match and she learns from Atsushi that her brother is losing because of missing a lot of backhand but his backhand has started working in the second set which causes Eiichiro's struggles. At the 8th game of second set, while Eiichiro is focused on attacking Alex's backhand, Alex utilizes using his forehand, catching Eiichiro off-guard and breaking Eiichiro's service game. Eiichiro has to break Alex's serve in order not to lose the second set but he cannot think of any plan. He decides not to let Alex hit the forehand easily, focus on the Alex on court and forget the data on his notes. Both Alex and Eiichiro wonder on Eiichiro's sudden improvement in the movements that he manages to win a point against Alex. It is like Eiichiro's body reacts even before Eiichiro's mind thinks of a plan of attack. Alex wins the second set as he counters Eiichiro's cross with his improved backhand. However, Eiichiro feels blessed as he is playing a match against an amazing player and he starts to rely on his instincts during attacks. During the break, Alex starts to change his view on Eiichiro. Instead of treating Eiichiro an insecure type, he actually has a mindset of a pro - to break down his big dream into smaller ones and achieves them perfectly. At the start of the final set, while Eiichiro relies on his control and instincts, Alex relies on his strength. In order not to be read, Eiichiro decides the attack at the very last moment. His reason does the gathering of data which will be used by his instincts during decision-making on attacks. Both players have successfully kept their service games which leads to a tie-breaker game. In the tie-breaker game, the game continues to a stalemate. While Alex gets the match point first, Eiichiro has managed to keep his serves, thus getting the match point from Alex. However, Eiichiro experiences a cramp on his right leg. He decides not to mention it to the coach and continues the match. While he manages to win the match due to Alex's hesitation, he is scolded by Coach Kevin due to not mentioning his cramp. He is brought to the medical office by Alex. Before Eiichiro's departure to airport, he thanks everyone for the help he had received during his short stay. He receives a message from Ike that he should thank Natsu instead of Ike. He also takes a picture with Alex and everyone. On his way back to Japan, he remembers the things he learns during his short stay. While checking his notes, he sees the messages left by his friends in Florida. Alex's message - Baby steps to Giant strides - gives a special feeling to Eiichiro. Manga & Anime Differences * The scenes only present in the manga: ** Atsushi's comments regarding on how meticulous Eiichiro's notes are ** Marcia leaving her companions and going to the court where Eiichiro and Alex are playing ** Eiichiro's full version of his notes regarding on Alex's backhand ** A more detailed explanation regarding on Eiichiro's counters against Alex's attacks using his instincts ** The spectator's comments on the second set ** Before the start of the final set, when Eiichiro feels happy that he can fight an even match against a pro, he quickly checks his notes in order for him to have a complete confidence and reviews his notes based on what he had gathered in the 2nd set ** Atsushi and Krishna's conversation regarding on Eiichiro spent a lot of time in improving his control ** The narration part how Eiichiro successfully suppressing his consciousness and rely on instincts ** Eiichiro thinking to thank his father and Coach Aoi since because of them, he managed to go to America ** The events when Eiichiro arrives at Japan and met his mother in the airport. * The scenes only present in the anime: ** Ike checking Eiichiro's match before leaving for his match * During the tie-breaker game (final set), when the score 6 - 5 in favor of Alex but Eiichiro managed to make the score tie, the way Eiichiro wins the point is a bit different: ** In the manga, Eiichiro hits a long cross, barely in the baseline ** In the anime, Eiichiro hits a short cross, near the service line * When the coach scolds Eiichiro regarding Eiichiro's leg cramp, in the manga, Atsushi is called to act as the translator while in the anime, Atsushi is called to bring Eiichiro in the medical office Navigation Category:Florida Tennis Academy Arc Category:Season 2 Category:Volume 1 (DVD) (S2)